Old Yellow Top
Other names: Pre-Cambrian shield man : Country reported: Old Yellow Top was an individual Bigfoot or Bigfoot-like cryptid reported from Cobalt, Ontario, from 1906 to 1970, a period of 64 years.Eberhart, George (2002) Mysterious Creatures: A Guide to Cryptozoology He was named after his yellowish mane.Coleman, Loren & Huyghe, Patrick (1999) ''Field Guide to Bigfoot, Yeti, & Other Mystery Primates Worldwide Description Descriptions of Old Yellow Top match those of Bigfoot, with the exception of his namesake, the yellow mane or patch of hair on his head. Some secondary sources also describe him as walking with a limp.Bigfoot: Old Yellow Top, half man, half beast Sightings 1906 Old Yellow Top was first reported in September 1906 by a group of men building the head frame of the Violet Mine, east of Cobalt. 1923 Another sighting of Old Yellow Top was reported in July 1923. He was allegedly seen by two prospectors who thought he was a bear, until they threw a stone and he stood up on two legs: :"Mr. J. A. MacAuley and Mr. Lorno Wilson claim they have seen the "Pre-Cambrian shield man"; while working on their mining claims North and East of the Wettlaufer Mine, near Cobalt. This is the second time in seventeen years that a hairy ape-like creature nicknamed "Old Yellow Top"; because of a light colored mane has been seen in the district. The two prospectors said they were taking test samples from their claim property when they spotted what looked like a bear picking in a blueberry patch. Mr. Wilson said he threw a stone at the creature. He said, "It kind of stood up and growled at us, then ran away. It sure was like no bear I have ever seen. Its head was kind of yellow and the rest of it was black, like a bear, all covered with hair."""Pre Cambrian Shield Man Seen by Two Prospectors" North Bay Nugget, 27 July 1923 1947 The third sighting occured in April 1947: :""Old Yellow-Top", the half-man, half beast that is supposed to be roaming the wilds around the Cobalt Mining Camp, was supposedly seen again by a woman and her son who live near Gillies Depot, while they were walking the tracks into Cobalt. The woman, who did not want her name made public, said she noticed a dark hairy animal with a "light" head ambling off the tracks into the bush near Gillies Lake. She said she did not get a clear look at the thing, but said it walked very much like a man. The sighting is the third such report to be made since 1906, or 1947. A search party was formed to try to find "Old Yellow-Top".""'Old Yellow-Top' Reported Seen in Coleman Township" North Bay Nugget, 16 April 1947 1970 The fourth and final sighting of Old Yellow Top occured in August 1970: :"Twenty seven miners on their way to work the graveyard shift at Cobalt Lode could have lost their lives when the bus in which they were riding went out of control and almost plunged down a nearby rock cut. Bus driver Amos Latreille, who has been driving the route for the last four months, said a dark form, which walked across the road in front of him, startled him. "At first, I thought it was a big bear. But then it turned to face the headlights, and I could see some light hair almost down to its shoulders. It couldn't have been a bear." Although no one was hurt, Mr. Latreille said he did not know if he would continue to drive the bus. "I have heard of this thing before, but never believed it. Now I am not so sure." One of the miners at the front of the bus said he caught a brief glimpse of the creature. Larry Cormack said it "looked like a bear to me at first, but it didn't walk like one. It was kind of all stooped over. Maybe it was a wounded bear, I don't know." Mr. Cormack added that he did not believe that "Pre-Cambrian Shield Man" existed anyway. "My father used to talk about it, but I've seen it close up," he pointed out.""Third Appearance by Pre Cambrian Shield Man" North Bay Nugget, 5 August 1970 Further cryptozoological reading *Coleman, Loren & Huyghe, Patrick (1999) Field Guide to Bigfoot, Yeti, & Other Mystery Primates Worldwide Notes and references Category:Individuals Category:North America Category:Canada Category:Hairy bipeds Category:Historical - Modern Category:No recent sightings